Goku (LordPanda)
"Goku," 'elsewise known as '''Kakarot, '''is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series created by Akira Toriyama and is also the main protagonist of LordPanda`s fanon series, ''Dragon Ball GIII and a supporting character of the series, Dragon Ball Final Era. He is also the leader of the Z-Fighters and the father to Gohan and Goten, wife to Chi Chi, grandfather to Pan (Videl and Gohan`s daughter) and to Gokken (son of Goten and Bulla.) and he is also the son of Gine and Bardock. His arch rival and friendly partner is Vegeta who he fuses with and becomes Gogeta or Vegito of the following. Appearance In Dragon Ball GIII, his skin tone almost changes to a tan tone and wears his basic attire. In DBFE, he wears a blue gi with a white sash, pink wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings. Goku render.png|The Basic Attire of Goku 01-Son Goku.jpg|Goku in SSJ Form 180px-Son-goku.jpg|The Appearance of Goku Through DB to the end of DBZ. 180px-Firstdraftgoku.jpg|Concept art of Goku Gokushenron.png|Goku in Final Era 120px-Goku and Broly.jpg|Goku brawling against Broly Zenkai Royale gameplay tired Goku.jpg|Goku in the games tired. Evil goku fan art by mastersangji-d3b43js.jpg|Evil Goku (The transference of Xicor`s powers to Goku) Personality Biography '''Dragon Ball: Generation Three 'Dragon Ball: Final Era' Gears and Equipment Power Pole A magical staff that can extend to very long lengths. It was owned by Korin, and it's true purpose is to allow a person to travel from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout. It was lost long ago by Korin and found by Master Roshi years later, Master Roshi gives it to Grandpa Gohan, and then Grandpa Gohan gives it to Goku. Nimbus Cloud A magical cloud that allows pure hearted beings to use it as a means of transportation. Gallery Gokus-Power-Pole-psd61169.png|Goku`s Power Pole Goku On The Flying Nimbus.png|Goku riding the Nimbus Technqiues and Abilities 'Kamehameha' Also known as the Turtle Destruction Wave. It is Goku's signature attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku also invents other types of this move such as the 4X Kaio Ken Kamehameha, 20X Kaio Ken Kamehameha, Angry Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, Kamehameha Rebirth, 10X Kamehameha, 15X Kamehameha & the 20X Kamehameha. Bending Kamehameha the ability to bend the Kamehameha in order to prove effect against a foe. it was first used against Ninja Murasaki. Super Kamehameha an advanced version of the Kamehameha. it was first used on Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. 'After Image Technique' A technique in which the user makes up to 3 holograms of himself/herself to confuse the enemy (sometimes, these "dummys" are of the user taunting his or her foe). If the opponent hits the wrong image, the user will then jump out and attack the foe while his/her back is turned. 'Phantom Star Attack' A Rush Attack, invented by Master Chin, that Goku learned from him during his training around the world as a teen during Dragon Ball. 'Penetration (Penetrate!)' Goku unleashes a one hand Kamehameha into the ground to propel him into the air and closes in and charges through his opponent with all of his remaining energy in his fist. 'Ki Sense' The ability to sense Ki. Goku learned this ability after drinking the Ultra Devine Water. He later fully mastered the Technique after undergoing training with Kami and Mr. Popo for three years to prepare to face Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Meteor Combination' A barrage of ounches and kicks, delivered to the opponent at full speed, then a punch to the gut, then Goku dives into the air and launches a Super Kamehameha down towards the opponent. This was used against Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Full Nelson' this attack was Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms. Goku used this once during the fight against Raditz. 'Kaio Ken Technique' Goku learned this technique after his death against Raditz, while training with King Kai. He uses this technique numerous times, up to his ascension to a Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z. Kiai Wave A Ki Attack omitted from the palm of his hand. Kaioken Finish A Kaioken Rush type finishing attack, used to defeat Nappa during his attempt to kill Krillin and Gohan. Kaioken Attack A Kaiokenrush type attack, used to battle Vegeta, while powered up into Kaioken x3. Super Kaio Ken Attack A combination of the 20X Kaio Ken and the Super Saiyan Transformation used by Goku. this rush attack was first used during the final round in the other world martial arts tournament against Pikkon. 'Telepathy' The ability of teliportation throughout anywhere if the user knows the exact image of it in his mind and forms inception with it. 'Spirit Shot' A discharge of Kiai that can cause a shock wave to his opponents on the moment of impact. 'Energy Barrier' An energy shield that blocks his enemy from attacking him. 'Super Explosive Wave' A burst of Ki emitted from the entire body, causing an explosion. 'Spirit Bomb' Goku learned this Technique after his death against Raditz, while training with King Kai.' '''it is technique that gather energy from life forces on a planet. Large Spirit Bomb A advanced version of the Spirit Bomb used by Goku. it was used in attempt to defeat Frieza. Super Spirit Bomb Another advanced version of the Spirit Bomb used by Goku. it was used to defeat Kid Buu. 'Dragon Fist''' A incredible powerful attack developed by Goku. This attack is capable destroying much more powerful foes than Goku. It was first used to defeat Hirudegarn in Dragon Ball Z Movie #13 "Wrath Of The Dragon". Kamehameha (Goku).jpg|Goku using Kamehameha AfterimageTechnique.png|After Image KingChampion.png|Phantom Star Attack RRAPenetrate!.png|Penetrate! 250px-GokuSensesKingPiccolosPowerLevel.png|Ki Sense GokuHoldsRaditz.Ep.4.png|Full Nelson Kaioken super saiyan.png|Goku Uses Kaioken Goku Kiai Wave .png|Kiai Wave 180px-Goku reading krillins mind.jpeg|Telepathy Goku Kiai.png|Spirit Shot Energy barrie.jpg|Energy Barrier TrunksExplosiveWave.png|Explosive Wave 250px-GokuSpiritBombFrieza02.png|Genkidama GokuDragonFist.jpg|Dragon Fist Instant Transmission.png|Instant Transmission (Teleportation Through Universes) Transformations and Power Up Great Ape 180px-Oozaru Goku.jpg|Oozaru Goku False Super Saiyan 170px-Screenshotsdbzmovie4 636.jpg|FSSJ Super Saiyan Goku uses his new powers to defeat Frieza, his greatest foe at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyan race out of fear of their growning power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Future Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline. Future Goku however kills Frieza and King Cold in Future Trunks' timeline. The appearance of a Super Saiyan manifests in the user's hair to stand up and turn golden yellow, including the eyebrows. The pupils in the eyes turns emerald green, and a golden aura is emitted from the entire body. 188px-GokuSuperSaiyanVsAndroid19.png Super Saiyan 2 Gokussjposing6.jpg Super Saiyan 3 400px-GokuSuperSaiyanIII245ep.png Vegito Vegito render.png Gogeta Gogeta is the result of Goku and Vegeta using the Fusion Dance technique, first displayed in the non-canon Dragon Ball Z Movie #12 "Fusion Reborn". Super Gogeta.png Super Saiyan God A Super Saiyan transformation far greater than a Super Saiyan 3. Goku reached this form of a Super Saiyan during his fight against the God of Destruction, Bills in Dragon Ball Z "Battle of Gods". In order for a Saiyan to reach this level of Super Saiyan, is to abosrb the energy of five other Saiyans into his being in order to transform, howeTer the user can only remain in this form for a fixed period of time. While in this form, the user can absorb ki. The appearance drastically changes as well from other previous Super Saiyan forms resulting in the muscle mass of the entire body greatly decreasing to a slimmer appearance, the hair regains the Saiyan's base form's normal shape and gains a red tint and lights up slighty, with the skin gaining a tan. The Saiyan's eyes grow and becomes more sharper and the irises become red. The golden aura emitted from the entire body becomes flame like and gains a explosive appearance. 150px-Super Saiyan God Goku.png Dark Goku It is a transformation Goku accidently unlocked when he defeated Omega Shenron. After opening the portal to hell, Goku sacrifices himself to throw Shenron into the portal but Shenron`s evil powers enters Goku`s body giving rebirth to Goku as an evil being with the mind of Shenron. But ultimately, Bills and Whis come to the scene and with their power, defeats him. Evil goku fan art by mastersangji-d3b43js.jpg Super Saiyan 4 After Whis and Bills defeat Dark Goku, he reverts back to his senses but in a different form, in a Super Saiyan form which is clearly stronger than any of the previous forms matching up to the power of a SSJ God. So he names it a Super Saiyan 4. How does he get this form? Before he defeated Omega Shenron, he was in SSJ form. After the dark side of him went away, it`s powers upgraded his SSJ form thus making him a superior being. With this form, he defeats Xicor. Goku_ssj_god_my_version_by_bejitsu-d5xv17h.jpg Voice Actors Japanese: *Adult: Masaka Nowaza *Kid: Masaka Nowaza English Dub: *Adult: Sean Schemmel *Kid: Stephanie Nadolny Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Great Apes Category:False Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Canon Respecting Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Users